


A Little Piece of Heaven

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Implied Necrophilia (but it’s only in a dream so), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed and Oswald’s relationship was starting to scare Ed, so he decides to take matters into his own hands but after he does things are not what they seem.Based on A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	A Little Piece of Heaven

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part, 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

The streets were eerily silent as Ed walked up to Oswald’s front door. Things had been going well for them, too well for far too long. Oswald was bound to betray him just like everyone else did. The fear of the possibility was making Ed weak. 

Oswald was bound to be asleep, Ed knew his nighttime routine well. Finish dinner, drink some sort of alcohol, have a bath, then another drink before bed. Swiftly, he headed in the house and up the stairs. The sound of a clock down the hall ticking filled Ed’s head as he entered his counterparts room. 

He gazed upon Oswald’s sleeping form, noting how innocent he looked. The way the moonlight highlighted his pale freckling. It almost made Ed want to turn around, to head back out the door and not do anything he had planned. 

But that wasn’t the case. 

As Ed neared the bed, the sleeping man opened his eyes. 

“Edward?” He mumbled, trying to decipher the standing form with bleary eyes.

“I will take what's mine, create what God would never design.” The taller man murmured to himself. 

Before Oswald could stand up, Ed shot him in head. As the body crumpled to the floor he began to laugh, a roar of laughter escaping his mouth as he came to terms with his reality. 

He was finally free now, and completely alone.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, the tall man looked for something to calm his nerves. Surely his now deceased companion had something, anything, to soothe his anxiety. With a quick trip around the house, Ed gained a decanter of some sort of dark liquor and a bottle of Tramadol. After a moment to breathe, he knew he had to dispose of the body. Luckily Oswald’s house had a few ways to make body disposal easier than the traditional lugging of the body down the stairs. 

Once the body was in the car, he drove to the pier and dumped the body. He watched as the body sank, the water rippling as the breeze blew. 

“Goodbye Oswald.” 

With seemingly nothing to worry about, Ed drove back to Oswald’s to dispose of any evidence before heading home and passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Oswald laid on the bed, his breath ragged and wanting as Ed worked him open with two fingers. 

“You’re beautiful like this, I mean you’re always beautiful but _fuck_.” Ed groaned, he wasn’t one for swearing but sometimes it had its place and this was one of those instances. 

He whispered another profanity, voice breaking as the head of his cock into Oswald’s eager hole. The man below him was so warm and tight, he felt as though he could rip him in two. 

“I’m not made of glass you know.” Oswald huffed, so Ed complied and set a quicker pace. He rolled his hips, cock pushing deep inside the other man. 

Oswald was intoxicating, a drug he never wanted to quit. 

Skin slapping skin, Oswald gasped and moaned with every thrust. Ed was nearing his climax, his movements becoming more animalistic. 

“I’m- I-“ the tall man stammered. 

As he came, Ed felt like he’d never been so deep before. He collapsed onto Oswald. After resting for only a moment, Oswald’s body ran cold. 

Ed opened his eyes to see that the other mans face was not the same as it was moments before. The skin appeared marbled, shades of green and grey. He felt like he was going to be sick. Surely he wasn’t just having sex with Oswald’s corpse...he was alive while they were having sex, right? 

The alarm clock rang, and the dark haired man practically sprang up out of bed. It had been a dream, but it seemed all too real. He hoped it would be a one night occurrence, a simple slip of his guilty conscience. But it wasn’t so. Every night for a week, it was the same dream but still just as haunting. His usual diet was replaced with whatever cocktail of pills could make him stay up as long as possible. If he didn’t sleep, he didn’t have to see the corpse. 

Ten days, four hours, and nineteen minutes in he began to hallucinate. At first it was momentary glimpses, seeing Oswald in the mirror behind him. Now it seemed like he was every corner, mocking him. 

“I cannot believe you shot me, how crude. You’re all about the theatrics, but even at the end you fell short. Seems to be a running theme in your life.” Oswald taunted. 

Ed glared at the apparition. “Shut up.” 

Oswald sauntered over and sat on the table beside him. Ed sat in the chair and poured a few more pills into his palm. 

“Uh oh, the bottles empty Eddie. What are you going to do about that? Finally gonna _feel_ something?” 

The taller male tossed the pill bottle at Oswald’s head only for it to, of course, fall to the ground. Oswald wasn’t actually there, he had to remember that. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” He groaned. 

“You could shut me up, but you won’t take initiative. Take some initiative Edd-“

“Stop calling me that!” Ed growled. 

The apparition hopped off the table and sat on the mans lap and Ed could feel the pressure and warmth. Oswald pressed his lips to Ed’s, it felt so real that he could’ve cried. Of course he had never gotten to experience the real thing, but he had imagined it. 

“Do you realize the error of your ways?” Oswald murmured and Ed nodded, his head hung in dejection and shame. He knew that he’d have to venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave. 

“I have to make up for what I've done.” Ed whispered. Tears began to stream down his face, he was so tired of fighting. Oswald caressed his cheek. 

“Did you love me?” 

Ed nodded yes. 

“Then prove it, show me how good you would’ve been for me.” 

They kissed again, Oswald’s lips moving down and ghosting Ed’s neck. 

Ed tilted his head, and sighed. “I will suffer for so long to make it up to you.” 

“Not long enough.” Oswald commented snidely as his alive peer worked to remove the tee shirt he had been wearing for days at that point. “Bend over the table.” 

Once again, Ed complied. He didn’t realize his apartment was a bit chilly until his pants and briefs were around his ankles. 

“What a sight,” the older man purred. He reeled his hand back and smacked Ed’s ass, causing the table to creak under his shifting weight. 

The cool wood of the table felt heavenly against the strain of his flushed cock. 

“I-I want to look at you.” Ed moaned. Oswald sighed. 

“Fine, lay on your back.” 

Ed complied, and Oswald worked to open the man up with his fingers. It didn’t matter that it was really his own fingers, the illusion was real enough. 

Oswald lined up his cock as Ed’s other hand reached to roll his balls before sliding up to stroke his cock. The apparition smirked, one hand firmly on Ed’s chest as he entered. He began to move in earnest, plunging in and out Ed at what would be considered a brutal pace. 

But Ed liked it, and he knew he deserved it. 

“If only you could’ve been this obedient in the first place.” Oswald hummed. 

Ed’s eyes rolled back. “I was. I...I just got some common sense.” 

“I don’t think you ever had any sense but I’d rather not argue right now.” The older man chuckled. 

As much as Ed wanted to argue, he could swallow his pride for a little while for the sake of pleasure. Twisting his wrist as he jerked himself, Ed knew he was close. 

“You’re such dirty little slut Edward, desperate for any amount of praise to fuel your ego.” Just like the real Oswald, this one couldn’t go one damn minute without insulting someone and bringing up the past. 

With a few more thrusts Ed was over the edge, his cum painting the table. 

“Pathetic. You didn’t even let me finish” complained Oswald as Ed sauntered over to the couch to lie down.

“Well you’re not real, so I don’t see why it matters.” Ed replied with a snarky tone. As he rested on the couch, he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Sleep was in his near future and the man was much too exhausted to fight it off.

Eyes opening and closing slowly, he could see Oswald approaching the couch with a knife. 

“What are you doing?” He murmured. Oswald laughed. 

“Have you ever heard the phrase an eye for eye?” He inched closer. “You killed me, so I’m going to do the same. It’s only fair.” 

Ed felt like he couldn’t move, his body tensing up as Oswald drove the blade into his heart. He must’ve stabbed him fifty fucking times. 

——————

Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon stood at Ed’s front door while Harvey fumbled with the keys. 

“Damn landlord had to give me the whole key ring, why couldn’t he just give the one key I actually needed?” He grumbled. 

“All we’re doing is checking up on him, no one has seen him in two weeks. It’ll be a quick in and out then we can get some lunch.” Jim commented. 

Harvey finally found the right key and unlocked the door. As he turned the handle and they stepped into the apartment, the first thing to hit them was the sickly sweet smell. Upon investigation, Ed’s body was found. He laid on the couch, completely naked and with no sign of injury. 

“Jesus Christ!” Bullock exclaimed, averting his gaze. “Can we at least cover his-“ he motioned his hand “-I don’t need to see that.” 

“You’ve seen a naked male body before, remember that case a few months ago?” Jim reminded him. 

“That’s different! I used to work with this kid, I do not need the mental image of his dick!” 

Jim began to search for a blanket, and in his search found a note addressed to Oswald. 

_I am plagued by the guilt of what I did to you, but you hurt me so much more. In our earlier days I would’ve said that I'll do whatever you want me to do and that I would try over and over again until I got it right._

_But things aren’t that simple now. You are dead, and I hope you’re burning in Hell. I heard heat can be good for injuries like yours. - E. Nygma_

By the next day Ed’s autopsy had came back. The mix of drugs and alcohol in his system proved to be too much for his heart, causing it to fail while he slept. 

Out of a minimal amount of respect, the GCPD paid to have Ed buried. At his gravesite stood Barbara Kean, Jim Gordon, and a few others. 

“I can’t believe he finally killed Oswald,” Barbara commented as she looked at the grave. “I mean, I really thought we’d end up at their wedding at some point.” 

Bullock chuckled a little. 

“I saw it going either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I took a brief hiatus and didn’t write that entire time so I’m trying to come back. Sorry if this isn’t my best work.


End file.
